balufandomcom-20200213-history
1896 English League Cup
The 1896 English League Cup was the inaugural English League Cup. Accrington BC won the title. Preliminary Round 13 clubs were granted a bye in the Preliminary Round, with the remaining 38 clubs randomly drawn into 19 ties. Teams who won their ties or received byes advanced to the First Round. Sheffield Wednesday BC 26–10 Leeds Rhinos BC Nottingham Forest BC 34–18 Batley Bulldogs BC Warrington Wolves BC 9–0 Brighouse Rangers BC Hull BC 43–0 Bramley BC St. Helens BC 12–10 Belle Vue Rangers Birmingham City BC 8–9 Rochdale Hornets BC Stockport BC 22–0 Bury BC Hunslet BC 20–8 Sheffield United BC Bradford Park Avenue BC 34–8 Heckmondwike BC Liverpool BC 12–14 Manningham BC Huddersfield Giants BC 8–15 Manchester United BC Leigh Centurions BC 28–21 Oldham BC Swinton Lions BC 6–16 Wigan Warriors BC Runcorn BC 3–14 Wakefield Trinity BC Leeds Parish Church BC 9–13 Tyldesley BC Holbeck BC 6–28 Liversedge BC Widnes Vikings BC 10–14 Darwen BC Halifax BC 43–0 Morecambe BC Castleford BC 22–6 Salford Red Devils BC First Round All 32 clubs who advanced to the First Round were randomly drawn into 16 ties. Teams who won their ties advanced to the Second Round. Derby County BC 43–14 Nottingham Forest BC Bolton Wanderers BC 28–13 Blackburn Rovers BC Notts County BC 44–10 Warrington Wolves BC Wigan Warriors BC 6–8 Rochdale Hornets BC Stoke City BC 54–6 Manningham BC Burnley BC 32–6 Hull BC Preston North End BC 42–10 Sunderland BC Aston Villa BC 52–6 Wakefield Trinity BC Darwen BC 39–8 Leigh Centurions BC Tyldesley BC 11–17 Halifax BC Hunslet BC 40–12 Castleford BC Liversedge BC 22–22 (22–30 AET) St. Helens BC Accrington BC 19–1 Manchester United BC West Bromwich Albion BC 12–6 Sheffield Wednesday BC Stockport BC 20–11 Bradford Park Avenue BC Everton BC 53–22 Wolverhampton Wanderers BC Second Round All 16 clubs who advanced to the Second Round were randomly drawn into 8 ties. Teams who won their ties advanced to the Quarterfinals. Aston Villa BC 14–8 Stoke City BC Everton BC 29–0 St. Helens BC Accrington BC 29–12 Rochdale Hornets BC Derby County BC 27–28 Notts County BC Halifax BC 18–13 Darwen BC Bolton Wanderers BC 20–24 West Bromwich Albion BC Hunslet BC 6–28 Preston North End BC Burnley BC 47–12 Stockport BC Quarterfinals All 8 clubs who advanced to the Quarterfinals were randomly drawn into 4 ties. Teams who won their ties advanced to the Semifinals. Preston North End BC 55–28 Halifax BC Everton BC 9–22 West Bromwich Albion BC Notts County BC 28–18 Aston Villa BC Accrington BC 30–6 Burnley BC Semifinals All 4 clubs who advanced to the Semifinals were randomly drawn into 2 ties. Teams who won their ties advanced to the Final. Notts County BC 14–14 (21–14 AET) Preston North End BC Accrington BC 24–10 West Bromwich Albion BC Final The Final was played between Accrington BC and Notts County BC. It was won by Accrington BC by a single point after torrential rain turned the playing surface into a mud pit. Notts County BC 0–1 Accrington BC Category:English League Cup